<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Water Bottles and Pizza by SupernaturalPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891970">Hot Water Bottles and Pizza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix'>SupernaturalPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, periods are the worst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda takes care of Beacon, and him. The least Ozpin can do is give her a helping hand when she needs it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glynda Goodwitch &amp; Ozpin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Water Bottles and Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glynda groans as she closes her bedroom door behind her. Despite the painkillers she's been meticulously downing at 4 hour intervals all day, the cramps are still sharp and pulsing and make her insides feel like they're imploding.</p><p>She toes off her boots and kicks them to the side. She really can't be bothered to put them away nicely. She's been working through the pain all day and she's utterly exhausted. She shrugs off her cape and just tosses it at the end of the bed. Unbottoning her skirt, she lets it fall the floor and her shirt soon follows. She honestly can't be bothered to pick them up. Even the thought of bending down to pick them up sends another pang from her abdomen.</p><p>She shuffles over the the bed and pulls her pyjamas from under the pillow; fuzzy sweatpants and a thin vest. The summer is warm and muggy, but she can't bear the thought of anything but her most comfortable pyjama trousers. Setting her glasses down on the bedside table, she curled up on the mattress. She haphazardly pulls the duvet over her legs.</p><p>Another pulse of pain shoots through her, and she whimpers through gritted teeth. Her lower back twinges unhappily. She hugs her pillow tighter. Gritting her teeth, she groans lowly. </p><p>Then something knocks on the door. She groans into her pillow, really not in the mood to deal with whatever stupidity is on the other side of the door. Maybe if she just stays quiet, they'll go away and leave her alone. Instead, it creaks open and <em>chuckles</em>. </p><p>"Ozpin..."</p><p>"Hello, Glynda. I thought I might find you here."</p><p>"You mean in my room? Shocking." Glynda attempts a threatening growl, but only succeeds in a weak grumble.</p><p>Ozpin laughs again and closes the door, before settling himself at the foot of the bed. "I noticed you haven't been yourself today, and I thought it best I check on you."</p><p>Glynda half heartedly waves his concerns away. "I'm fine. It's just... that time of the month."</p><p>She's not ashamed of it: her body is working as it should, and she sees nothing wrong in admitting that. And Ozpin has gotten over the ridiculous blushing he used to do whenever it was mentioned. (James still hasn't. Qrow takes strategic drinks if the subject ever comes up.) But old habits die hard and society has pressured her into keeping it hidden. </p><p>"You can take the day of, you know." Ozpin says.</p><p>"No, I don't need to. I'm fine. This is normal."</p><p>"I know it's normal, Glynda, but you don't have to work while you're in pain."</p><p>"Ozpin, I'm <em>fine</em>- ughh...." </p><p>"<em>Glynda</em>."</p><p>"Fine, I'm fine. Just a cramp."</p><p>Ozpin is quiet for a long moment, resting a warm hand against her lower back. Glynda moans softly.</p><p>"Where's your hot water bottle?"</p><p>"Wardrobe. Top shelf."</p><p>Ozpin nods and strides over to the wardrobe and quickly finds said water bottle. It's a standard thing, with a fuzzy purple covering- very Glynda. Ozpin brushes the trace amounts of dust away and turns back to Glynda.</p><p>"I'm going to heat this up. I won't be a moment."</p><p>"Alright..." Glynda mumbles somewhat incoherently. Another stab of pain shoots through her body and she bites back a whimper. Her eyes are heavy and exhaustion tugs and her- but the aching pain doesn't let her sleep. </p><p>"Have you taken anything for the pain?"</p><p>Glynda startles at Ozpi's sudden voice. She hadn't realised she'd gotten lost in her head so much.</p><p>"Obviously," she replies, "All day. I can't take any more for two hours."</p><p>Ozpin hums and sits back down on the bed. And then a soothing warmth presses against Glynda's abdomen and she sighs blissfully. "Thank you..."</p><p>"It's nothing," Ozpin smiles, "I ordered pizza as well. It should be delivered soon. I know you enjoy it."</p><p>"Mmmm.... You're the best..." Glynda moans, curling up around the hot water bottle. She always craves pizza during her period. It's the only time she allows herself to eat so unheathily, but she feels like during her period she deserves to treat herself.</p><p>"That is high praise coming from you." Ozpin teases softly.</p><p>"Don't be smart with me. I'm too tired for that." Glynda returns. The tiredness is heavy in her voice. Ozpin's hand settles on her lower back.</p><p>"Try to sleep. I'll wake you up when the pizza arrives."</p><p>"Thanks."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>